


La última noche

by comradecheli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Villa Olímpica, el meme de mucho texto pero make it horny, primer smut que publico con mi alias oficial..... tengan piedad, uf no sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli
Summary: Oikawa había aparecido en la puerta de su habitación con dos copas, una botella de champán frío y la medalla de oro de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2021 colgada al cuello.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	La última noche

**Author's Note:**

> esto es porno. no hay vuelta de hoja. si tienes menos de 18 años no leas esto.

Oikawa había aparecido en la puerta de su habitación con dos copas, una botella de champán frío y la medalla de oro de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2021 colgada al cuello. Se había duchado y olía a after-shave y a anticipación. Se le escapaba una sonrisa inquieta por entre los labios, e Iwaizumi le ayudó a suprimirla besándole la boca.

—Enhorabuena por tu victoria.

Parecía que no habían pasado diez años. Parecía que volvían a ser dos adolescentes robándose besos a escondidas en cuartos oscuros, en jardines desiertos. Pero ahora había una nueva firmeza bajo los dedos de Iwaizumi, y cierta aspereza en la mandíbula que besaba. Seguían teniendo el mismo ímpetu que tenían con quince años, pero sus cuerpos eran ahora adultos.

Ninguno le había guardado luto a la distancia. Era lo primero que habían acordado cuando ambos decidieron mudarse al extranjero. Ambos se habían perdido en otras bocas y otros huecos. Habían besado pieles ajenas y habían descansado en los ángulos que forman los huesos de la cadera cuando embisten por inercia contra la humedad oscura de la boca. Habían probado sabores que no habían conocido en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero nada de eso importaba. No importaban la distancia ni el tiempo, no importaba el número de pieles que los habían envuelto. Importaba que les quemaba la punta de los dedos por cada pieza de ropa que se arrancaban mutuamente.

—No te imaginas cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto.

—Sí que me lo imagino.

Oikawa le desabrochó la camisa con impaciencia. Iwaizumi le dibujó un collar de besos por la garganta.

—No me distraigas.

—No te distraigas.

Iwaizumi lo lanzó contra el colchón y se terminó de quitar la camisa. Era una camisa normal, blanca, formal, bien planchada porque Iwaizumi era el último de los millenials que creía en llevar la ropa sin arrugas. Oikawa se acomodó en la cama, disfrutando del espectáculo como si no fuera él otra obra de arte. Había perdido el polo azul claro del uniforme de Argentina, pero la medalla olímpica seguía allí, brillando contra su abdomen. Iwaizumi se preguntó si el metal estaría frío y si le estaría poniendo la piel de gallina.

Iwaizumi se desabrochó el pantalón y Oikawa se llevó una mano a la entrepierna. No recordaba que tuviera los ojos tan oscuros, o la boca tan roja. O tal vez era su propio efecto sobre él. Pensar en esto lo hizo enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas, como un adolescente.

Iwaizumi subió a la cama y cayó entre los brazos abiertos de Oikawa, entre sus piernas abiertas, entre sus labios abiertos. Llevaba diez años viviendo en California, y estaban a pocos kilómetros del hogar de su infancia, pero en aquel momento Iwaizumi sintió que acababa de volver a casa. No había otro lugar en el mundo para él más perfecto que los recovecos del cuerpo de Oikawa.

Oikawa suspiró contra su boca, feliz, y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, acercándolo más aún hacia él, buscando encajar, buscando la fricción. Iwaizumi sentía sus muslos contra las caderas y sabía, al menos en la parte racional de su mente, que aquellos eran los muslos de un atleta olímpico, un campeón mundial; pero a la vez tenían la misma suavidad que habían tenido cuando los acariciaba envueltos en sábanas con dibujos de Godzilla, mirando a un techo lleno de pegatinas de alienígenas que brillaban en la oscuridad. El presente y el pasado se mezclaban como se mezclaban sus lenguas – a trompicones, a veces lento y a veces frenético, pero siempre dulce. Siempre dulce.

Los dos estaban tan perdidos en los labios del otro que casi se olvidan de que la noche era joven y de que, por una vez, tenían tiempo e intimidad para gastarla como quisiera. No era un encuentro furtivo en el gimnasio del instituto. No era una paja a oscuras y en silencio para no despertar a su familia. No era un beso a escondidas en el aeropuerto, una despedida más de todas las que habían coleccionado a lo largo de los años. No, aquello era una habitación en la Villa Olímpica de Tokio, la noche antes de la clausura de los Juegos. Dicen que es bueno dar de beber al sediento poco a poco, para que no se ahogue, pero Oikawa e Iwaizumi ya se habían moderado lo suficiente. Era momento de inundarse.

Las uñas de Oikawa se pasearon por la espalda de Iwaizumi, bajando poco a poco hasta su culo. Se llenó las manos de él y lo apretó. Iwaizumi siseó contra su boca. A Oikawa se le escapó una risita.

—Esto no lo recordaba así.

Iwaizumi respondió embistiendo contra sus caderas. Una exclamación brotó del fondo de las gargantas de ambos. Dios, cómo se necesitaban. Iwaizumi se desenredó de Oikawa, trazando una ruta de besos y caricias hacia el sur. Oikawa suspiró, hundiendo las manos en el pelo de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tropezó con el borde del pantalón de Oikawa, y se separó un poco para desabrocharlo. Oikawa lo ayudó levantando las caderas, e Iwaizumi aprovechó para deshacerse también de su ropa interior.

Lo que apareció ante él era un regalo a la vista. Oikawa se incorporó un poco, con la piel enrojecida y la frente perlada de sudor. Le brillaban los ojos y la boca y la piel y la punta de su miembro, húmedo de anticipación. Iwaizumi respiraba con dificultad.

—Eres precioso.

Oikawa alzó las cejas, y una sonrisa tímida se le extendió por la cara. Iwaizumi se inclinó una vez más, con la humildad del creyente que se arrodilla para rezar, y le dio un primer lametón a la polla de Oikawa.

Un gemido suave se escapó de la garganta de Oikawa. Iwaizumi se lamió su propia mano, agarró el miembro de Oikawa por la base y depositó un beso suave en la punta. Y luego otro. Y luego empujó la cabeza a través de sus labios, dando pie a un coro de suspiros. Aún recordaba cómo le gustaban las mamadas a Oikawa: lentas, apretadas, húmedas, eternas.

Iwaizumi jugó un poco más con la punta de Oikawa, hasta que estuvo tan sensible que Iwaizumi lo notaba temblar cada vez que lo empujaba un poco más hacia el confín de la humedad de su boca. Y decidió darle un respiro. Se separó un palmo de él, intentando normalizar la respiración. La saliva se le derramaba por las comisuras. Volvió a lamerse la mano y comenzó a moverla desde la base hasta el final, a un ritmo pausado pero firme. Abandonó la cara contra el muslo de Oikawa, besando su carne entre respiraciones agitadas. Alzó los ojos y vio que Oikawa se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos, ahogando como podía los deliciosos sonidos que le nacían de lo más profundo.

—Oikawa…

Oikawa negó con la cabeza. Iwaizumi incrementó un poco el ritmo al que lo estaba masturbando, y mordió suavemente la piel sensible de la ingle. Pudo escuchar un gemido agudo, pero silenciado por las manos de Oikawa. Tenía los vellos como escarpias.

—Tooru, mírame.

Oikawa tomó una respiración profunda, y apartó por fin las manos de su cara. Iwaizumi le sonrió, apoyando la mejilla contra su muslo.

—Quiero verte la cara cuando te corras en mi boca.

—Joder…

Las caderas de Oikawa se movían a la par que su mano, al principio poco a poco, pero ahora de forma más evidente. Iwaizumi bajó el ritmo, y antes de que Oikawa pudiera quejarse hundió la cara en sus profundidades y le dio un lametón lento en los testículos.

—Hostia puta Hajime joder me cago en Dios.

Iwaizumi jugó un rato más con él, pero pronto cambió de posición. Iwaizumi masajeó a Oikawa con la palma de la mano mientras volvía a tragarse su polla, esta vez sin cuidado, sin ritmo, sin preocupación por llegar hasta el fondo de la garganta y luego un poco más. Oikawa estaba a punto de terminar. Iwaizumi se recolocó sobre las caderas de Oikawa y combinó el movimiento de su mano con la boca, yendo cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más intenso. Oikawa lo avisó, intentó apartarlo, pero Iwaizumi era muy cabezón cuando quería y estaba dispuesto a sentirlo acabar contra el paladar.

El orgasmo de Oikawa los sacudió a ambos. Iwaizumi ya estaba medio empalmado, restregándose como podía contra las sábanas para encontrar un poco de alivio en la fricción. Oikawa acabó en su boca y el sabor amargo de su semen lo inundó. Alzó la vista y vio a Oikawa estremecerse contra las sábanas, los ojos apretados, la boca abierta en un grito sordo, la espalda arqueada. Delicioso. Iwaizumi esperó hasta el último segundo, hasta que Oikawa ya lo apartó porque le dolía la hipersensibilidad.

—Joder, Hajime.

Oikawa se dejó caer contra la almohada. Iwaizumi se levantó para lavarse la boca, pero pronto volvió a la cama y se dejó caer junto a Oikawa. Oikawa lo abrazó, hundiéndose en la curva de su cuello.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Gracias.

Durante unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Se limitaron a respirar el mismo aire, compartir besos lentos y maravillarse con la cercanía imposible que sentían. No podían ni besarse con los ojos cerrados, demasiado ebrios de la mirada del otro. Los kilómetros no habían dejado mella en su sabor, en su olor.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

Iwaizumi le besó la palma de las manos. Esas manos que tanto había maltratado en su escalada a la cima. Esas manos que tan dulces eran con él.

—Yo a ti no.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada.

—Que mal mientes, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi no se molestó en seguirle la broma. La risa de Oikawa le había reverberado en el pecho, extendiéndose por los confines de su piel, iluminándole la cara y el corazón. Iwaizumi fue atropellado por la fuerza de su propio deseo. Lo quería como no había querido a nadie en su vida.

Una mano serpenteó entre sus cuerpos para encontrar el miembro medio empalmado de Iwaizumi. Oikawa respondió a su suspiro con un beso apresurado.

—Yo creo que algo aquí abajo me está echando mucho, mucho de menos.

Iwaizumi no pudo responder. Las manos de Oikawa tantearon por encima de sus calzoncillos, buscando su erección pero también el hueco entre sus dos nalgas. Sus dedos bajaron con paciencia la banda elástica, entregando su cuerpo a la completa desnudez. Iwaizumi se refugió besando y mordiendo el cuello de Oikawa. Oikawa no le dio tregua, deslizando una pierna entre las de Iwaizumi, agarrando su culo para empujarlo contra él. La fricción era demasiado, pero peor era sentir las yemas de los dedos de Oikawa pasearse por sus glúteos, como un secreto a voces, una promesa silenciosa, un anticipo de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Oikawa apartó una mano para llevarse los dedos a la boca. Iwaizumi conectó dos neuronas de milagro y reaccionó a tiempo.

—Hay lubricante en mi neceser.

Oikawa alzó una ceja, divertido, pero prefirió guardarse la pulla para luego y se separó como pudo de Iwaizumi. En el cuarto de baño, sobre el mármol blanco, descansaba la bolsa de aseo de Iwaizumi. Oikawa cogió el bote de lubricante y un par de condones. Luego volvió a la cama.

—Date la vuelta.

Iwaizumi obedeció, ajustando una almohada bajo su cadera para estar más cómodo. No se dio cuenta de que Oikawa había estado trasteando a sus espaldas, y cuando sintió de nuevo sus manos en el culo, se sorprendió de encontrarlas frías.

—¡Oikawa!

Oikawa soltó una risa suave. La botella de champán, olvidada en la mesa del recibidor, se había mantenido fría y húmeda de condensación. Oikawa había puesto las manos sobre el cristal hasta que casi le dolieron. El contraste entre la piel ardiente de Iwaizumi y sus manos heladas era enloquecedor.

Pero, una vez pasada la sorpresa, la sensación era increíble. Oikawa le regaba la espalda de besos mientras paseaba los dedos fríos por su culo, agarrando y masajeando y apretando. Iwaizumi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no se veía capaz de pedirle que parara. Sus caderas se movían sin ritmo, buscando fricción donde podían, buscando el alivio del contacto.

Entonces Oikawa depositó un beso sobre uno de sus glúteos, e Iwaizumi tragó saliva. Se acabó el jugueteo, el hacerle esperar, el llevarlo al límite de su paciencia. Aquí venía el espectáculo principal. Oikawa se incorporó un momento para alcanzar el lubricante e Iwaizumi, medio desesperado y medio hasta los cojones, se inclinó hacia atrás para restregarse contra la pelvis de Oikawa.

Oikawa dejó escapar un siseo. Iwaizumi se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro. La mano de Oikawa, aún un poco fría, se enroscó alrededor de su cuello. Oikawa se dejó caer sobre él para besarle. A pesar del ángulo incómodo, a pesar de la impaciencia, se comieron la boca, se bebieron mutuamente, lento, profundo, pesado, como el mercurio. Iwaizumi notaba la erección de Oikawa contra su trasero. Alzó una mano para tomarlo por el pelo, y notó como la presión en su cuello aumentaba una centésima.

—Me tienes loco, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

Oikawa le besó la mandíbula con ternura infinita. Luego las mejillas, la nuca, los hombros. Iwaizumi se recostó cómodamente, dejándose querer. Oikawa era tan dedicado en su amor como en sus odios. Se entregaba a sus pasiones con la fuerza de mil soles, achicharrando todo a su paso. Pero Iwaizumi había crecido sobre aquellas brasas. No entendía otra manera de ser amado. Y se dejó hacer.

Los labios de Oikawa se detuvieron un instante en la parte baja de su espalda. Separó con las manos los glúteos de Iwaizumi y le plantó un beso húmedo en el ano. Iwaizumi hundió la cara contra la almohada. Se le escapó de lo más profundo de los huesos un gemido. Dios, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Oikawa se abandonó entre los glúteos de Iwaizumi, hundido hasta la barbilla, disfrutando de aquel festín como si fuera su última noche en la tierra. Como si al llegar el día el mundo se acabara y ya no pudiera ver de nuevo a Iwaizumi en mucho tiempo. Iwaizumi se estremecía bajo el tacto de sus labios, su lengua, su saliva. Oikawa coló un dedo en él y lo hundió hasta alcanzar su próstata. Iwaizumi se sentía hecho un desastre, gimiendo y jadeando y casi pidiendo clemencia. Le estaba costando mucho mantener el tipo, y más con Oikawa regándole las cachas del culo de pequeños mordiscos. La sensación era demasiado. Iwaizumi sentía que iba a explotar. Apartó a Oikawa.

—¿Vas a follarme ya?

Oikawa retiró su boca y su lengua y sus dedos y se estiró en busca de los condones, que se habían caído de la cama entre tanto trajín. Cuando los tuvo, Iwaizumi lo empujó contra la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Vas bien? ¿Quieres un descanso?

—No. ¿Tú estás bien?

Oikawa le sonrió por respuesta. Se llevó una mano a la polla y se acarició un par de veces. Aún no estaba completamente duro.

—Déjame a mi.

Iwaizumi volvió a tragarse su miembro, pero esta vez fue preciso y funcional. No tenía interés en hacerle sufrir de ganas, no ahora. Oikawa tardó poco en estar listo, y se puso el condón. Iwaizumi se colocó sobre él. Cogió el lubricante y empapó la punta de la polla de Oikawa. Luego respiró profundamente.

Iwaizumi se penetró a si mismo casi de un tirón. La sensación era tan fantástica como siempre. Tenía los confines de Oikawa grabados en la memoria, pero como era de esperar, sentirlo en sus profundidades fue mil veces mejor que el mejor de sus recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, apenas habían dejado de ser adolescentes cuando hicieron esto la última vez. Las sensaciones que podían experimentar no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a lo que tenían ahora.

Oikawa se hundió en Iwaizumi, respirando con dificultad, mordiéndose la boca para ahogar un gemido. Clavó los dedos en las caderas de Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi lo agarró por la cinta de la medalla. Oikawa suspiró.

Se perdieron en los vaivenes de sus cuerpos. Oikawa no era delicado. Iwaizumi no era frágil. La noche se acercaba a su cénit, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados cambiando ritmos como para darse cuenta. A veces iban lento, profundo, concentrados en tenerse muy cerca y grabar en lo más hondo de sus pulmones el perfil de sus olores. A veces se dejaban llevar por el ansia y chocaban, dos placas tectónicas provocando terremotos que se notaban desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último cabello. Cuando uno de los dos se desbocaba, cuando pensaban que iban a acabar ya, el otro aminoraba la marcha, aumentando la intensidad pero negándole acabar. Iwaizumi apretaba los músculos para hacer más estrecha su entrada, obligando a Oikawa a luchar por cada centímetro, volviéndolo loco. Oikawa jugaba con los ángulos para llegar hasta la próstata de Iwaizumi, enviando espasmos por toda su longitud.

Pero no podían seguir construyendo castillos de placer entre mareas de jadeos. Iwaizumi se sintió al límite, y avisó a Oikawa agarrándole una vez más de la medalla. Oikawa lo entendió, y agarrándolo por la muñeca, le pidió que apretase bien fuerte.

—Hasta que no pueda respirar.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Confío en ti.

Iwaizumi se ajustó sobre las caderas de Oikawa, agarró la cinta de la medalla para dejarla bien ajustada al cuello de Tooru, y resumió su movimiento. Arriba y abajo, primero profundo y luego superficial, más ligero y más apretado. Oikawa paseaba las manos por su pecho, acariciando y agarrando y arañando cuando Iwaizumi se demoraba demasiado en hundirse en él. La cinta se le pegaba al cuello. Oikawa jadeaba buscando aire. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Iwaizumi hizo amago de soltarle un poco, pero Oikawa negó, abriendo la boca, sacando la lengua, completamente a su merced. Iwaizumi apretó un poco más, lo tomó por la nuca y se sumergió en su boca. Oikawa gemía bajo él, y sus caderas se movieron frenéticas. Iwaizumi se separó un centímetro de su boca. Estaban al límite. El orgasmo se cernía sobre ellos, lo notaba en los huesos, en los dedos, en lo más profundo de su sexo.

—Aprieta más.

Fue más el tono desesperado de Oikawa que la petición en sí lo que desató a Iwaizumi. Apretó más. Oikawa soltó un respingo. Iwaizumi le agarró por el pelo. Oikawa le agarró el culo, profundizando sus embestidas hasta límites que Iwaizumi no sabía que se podían cruzar. Era demasiado. Era demasiado. Era-

—Hajime, me vengo.

La voz de Oikawa sonaba rasposa.

—Tooru, no puedo…

La voz de Iwaizumi sonaba ronca.

Se corrieron a la vez. Era la primera vez que lo conseguían juntos. Iwaizumi sintió que le ardía el cuerpo, que se iba a romper, que se estaba deshaciendo como arena entre las manos de Oikawa. Oikawa soltó un grito, apretando él mismo la mano con la que Iwaizumi sujetaba el lazo de la medalla. El oro hacía juego con el brillo de sus ojos. Iwaizumi lo notó convulsionar dentro de él, o tal vez eran sus propios espasmos. En aquel momento no sabía dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba Tooru.

Oikawa relajó su agarre sobre Iwaizumi, e Iwaizumi soltó la medalla. Oikawa respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres veces, recuperando oxígeno. Iwaizumi se desunió de él con cuidado.

—Voy a lavarme.

Oikawa respondió con un asentimiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y ya no respiraba con tanta dificultad. La medalla brillaba contra su costado, y en el cuello se podían apreciar las marcas rojizas de la tela. En el pecho de Iwaizumi batallaban la culpa por haberle hecho daño y el orgullo por haberle hecho tocar las nubes. Se refugió en el baño antes de que el conflicto aflorase en su cara.

Cuando volvió, Oikawa se había quitado el condón y estaba sirviendo dos copas del olvidado champán. Iwaizumi trepó a la cama, y Oikawa pronto lo siguió, ofreciéndole una copa. Ambos brindaron en silencio. Las palabras aún no llegaban.

Ambos se acurrucaron sobre las sábanas sudadas. Iwaizumi se recostó contra el pecho de Oikawa, dejándole acariciarle el pelo. El corazón de Oikawa aún latía frenético. Iwaizumi notaba el suyo igual en los tímpanos.

Quería decirle que le quería, pero no sabía si era buena idea. Así que no dijo nada.

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primer smut así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida!!! muchas gracias


End file.
